Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical inspection apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor chip is fabricated by forming an integrated circuit on a semiconductor wafer. The uppermost surface of the semiconductor chip is generally protected by the deposition of a passivation layer. The passivation layer can prevent the semiconductor chip from suffering undesirable moisture and ionic contaminants. To detect the thickness and the uniformity of the passivation layer, the wafer can be inspected using an inspection apparatus.